


And They Were Roommates

by thetalkingflower



Series: Vinnie's Dwodd Sidecanon [1]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Almost Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetalkingflower/pseuds/thetalkingflower
Summary: Takes place during chapter 26 after Dwight storms off from the other Windsors when they dismiss him about Adam. Short drabble I showed the Dalton discord that I thought I should post here.
Relationships: Todd Hendricks/Thomas "Dwight" Houston
Series: Vinnie's Dwodd Sidecanon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147001
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dalton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679239) by [CPCoulter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPCoulter/pseuds/CPCoulter). 



> Title is a placeholder until I think of a better one. This is VERY self indulgent as I wrote this after a reread when I got my feelings hurt. Also Dwight is neurodivergent and stims a lot when he's overwhelmed. Vinnie's canon now.

Todd is sitting on his bed with his laptop open, writing an article for the school paper when Dwight enters the room, distraught as his shaking hands run through his hair and fidget with the obsidian crystal pendant that stayed around his neck. Todd immediately knows something is up. He's always been quite fidgety but there's something different about the way he carries himself now, something in his expression.

"Alright, tell me. What's wrong?"

Dwight laughs humorlessly. "Like anyone would believe me…"

"That's never stopped you before… must be _really_ bad, then."

He considers something for a moment. "…promise you'll hear me out?"

Todd softens. Dwight may have some odd beliefs, but considering what he's been through… he tries to humor him when he's not posing any real danger to others or himself. The other Windsor boys can be unintentionally mean in this regard.

"Of course." He closes his laptop and pats the space next to him on the bed as Dwight sits next to him to explain the situation.

"It's that new Hanover kid…" he starts, subtly rocking back and forth with nervous energy, "there's just something OFF about him, when I talked to him before it's like I said something about Kurt and a mask slipped. I don't know how else to explain it… I just needed to talk to Han but they all started asking questions and…" His hands are trembling, as if he's freezing "A-and I _know_ I sound crazy!" His voice cracks like he's holding back tears. "I sound _fucking_ insane but I just… Something bad is going to happen and I- I can't stop it." Dwight clutches the black pendant around his neck. "I… "

"Oh, Dwight…" Todd gently wraps his arms around him. He instantly quiets, save for a few sniffles as he poorly tries to hide the fact that he's crying now "I… I haven't met this new kid, but I do know I trust your intuition, okay? I can try to talk Han into letting you in his room to talk."

Dwight turns to hug Todd back in response as Todd rubs small circles on his back in a comforting gesture. "…thank you… really…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm here for you, kay?" He pats him on the back reassuringly.

Dwight pulls back to look Todd in the eyes. "I mean it. The others… don't get me. At all. You do… even when you don't understand you still _listen_. You… you've never made me feel like I'm crazy. I think you're the only one here who treats me like… like I'm normal."

Todd stares back, unsure of what to say in response. He's never really thought about it but Dwight is kind of right. The other Windsors have a problem with how they treat Dwight sometimes but he never really knew how that affected him, or how much Todd's understanding meant to him.

While deep in thought he doesn't even realize how close their faces had gotten, or that Todd had just wiped a stray tear from Dwight's face and kept his hand there. They quickly pull away from each other, flushed.

"I- I'll go talk to Han."

"Y- yeah. Thanks again, Todd."

Todd leaves the room before he has the chance to see Dwight touch his face where his hand once was, smiling like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Not to make this gay but this leads into Dwight having his fruity little Jensen Ackles moment with Eye of the Tiger.


End file.
